kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay Basics
The basic controls and basic gameplay are similar to most Warriors titles, mixing with Dragon Nest style skill attacks and abilities. The battles can take place in various cities as you played as your main characters e.g Arisu, Aruto from Kagihime and Original Characters fighting against various angry mobs and riots in battles (In Sarara, Kasumi and Simon stories the player fights against the army of various enemies rather then fighting against only riots). In which case, the war front is similar to Dynasty Warriors 8's with a huge number of enemy riots and large number of ally units which they appeared anywhere in the battlefield and the bases from Dynasty warrior 5 are used as enemy bases (Taking the player's big advantages is to take down the enemy bases by destroying their Gate and Guard Captains will cause them to stop functioning, along with other active bases to stop functioning as well for a short time and lowering the enemy forces' morale). The combat on the battlefield is similar to Dynasty Warriors 8, but the game uses from Marvel vs Capcom 3's combat system as well as hit effects including hitting enemies while in OTG and/or relaunch from Storm Rush attacks or certain Skill attacks can relaunch (including ground bounces), making the player can make a nearly infinite juggling with extending combos from juggling against enemies even they're K.Oed. Controls *'Moving': Using the "Left Analog Stick" to move the character (Also it can use the "Direction Pad" to move the character). *'Controlling the Camera': Using the "Right Analog Stick" to control the camera angles. *'Dashing': Double tap or holding any directions for 2 seconds in a said direction via "Left Analog Stick" to dash, which helps the character to run faster. *'Jumping': Press the button to jump (several characters can perform double jump). *'Guarding': Press and hold the "L1" Shoulder button to guard all enemy attacks around the character. If the enemy attacks the character from behind, it automatically faces the attacking enemy and guard it. **Also Moving the analog or direction pads allows the character to shift, setting the camera to follow directly behind the character. ***'Regaining Balance': After being knocked off the character's feet, launched or spiral launch, by an enemy attack, press the "L1" Shoulder button to regain balance. *'Controlling the Storm Rush Stance': During the Storm Rush stance, press the "UP" direction pad to move forward. **Battle Range Combat Type characters with Storm Rush stance are still using the same, while mages like "Kasumi Nakagawa" are stationary in place and cannot move forward, instead using the "Left Analog Stick" to turn the attack left or right) *'Normal Attacks': Press the button to perform a Normal Attack. Press it repeatedly to unleash a combo; Land a 6-hit Normal Attack Combo. *'Jumping Attacks'/'Air Combo': Press the button while jumping to perform jumping attack. Press it repeatedly while jumping to unleash an basic air combo. *'Dashing Normal Attacks': Press the button while dashing to perform a dashing normal attack. *'Charge Attacks': Press the button to perform a special moves. **After pressing the button multiple times, you can press the button to change the type of an combo. Try switching up the number of attacks in a combo to hit the enemy with two or more types of Charge Attacks. (For example: , , , ) *'Aerial Charge Attacks': Similar to the ground version of Charge Attacks, but tricky to pull off. To perform a Aerial Charge Attacks, press the button while jumping to do a jumping Charge Attacks. **Also after pressing the button multiple times while in the mid air, press the button to change the type of an air combo charge attacks. (For example: , , , , ) *'Direction Charge Attacks' Press the button while holding down any directions button via Direction Pad to perform a dashing Charge Attack. *'Counterattacking': While blocking the enemy attack, Press the or to counterattack the enemy. *'Using Skill Attacks'/'Using Consumable Items': **For Skill Attacks, press and hold the R2 trigger and press one of the buttons assigned Skill Attacks to attack the enemy. **For Consumable Items, press and hold the L2 trigger and press one of the buttons assigned items to use. *'Musou Attacks': When your Musou Gauge is full, press the button to perform the Musou Attack. **The Musou Attack comes with a six variations of the Musou Attacks as follows: ***'Standard Musou Attack': Simply press the button to unleash the Standard Musou Attack. ***'Aerial Musou Attack': Press the button while in the air to unleash the Aerial Musou Attack. ***'Direction Musou Attack': Press the button while holding down any directions button via Direction Pad to unleash the Direction Musou Attack. ***'Alternate Musou Attack': Press the button while holding down the "R1" button to unleash the Alternate Musou Attack. ***'Huge AoE Musou Attack': When two Musou Gauges are filed and instead of Standard Musou Attack, press the button to unleash the Huge AoE Musou Attack. ***'Ultimate Musou Attack': When three Musou Gauges are filed and instead of Huge AoE Musou Attack, press the button to unleash the most powerful Musou Attack. *'R1 Functions': **Switching Water Key Swords (Kisa Misaki only) **Switching Characters (Alice Twins, Lulu Laciel only) **Locking-on the enemy (Battle Range Combat Type characters only) *'Entering Burst Mode': When the Burst Gauge is full, press the R3 button to enter the Burst State. In the Burst State effect, It temporary doubles the character's stats, damage, speed and gains infinite MP gauge for last 30 seconds. **'Burst Attack': Press the "Circle" button while in the Burst State to unleash a mass desvastated Burst Attack. Like the Musou Attack, the character is completely invincible throughout the Burst Attack and inflict massive damage on enemies. The Directions of the Burst Attack can be manually controlled by using the Left Analog Stick. ***As the Burst Attack continues for a long period of time, it will trigger a "Final Burst Attack" which unleashes a barrage of more powerful attack in a endless loop until the Burst Musou Bar is depleted and performs a final blow to finish the enemies. The HUD display *1).Player's character gauge: Displays the vital statitics for the player's character. *2).Enemy character gauge: Displays some enemy's health bar with a Hit Points digi values as well as names on top. White color text indicates the Enemy Officer, Purple color text indicates the Mid Boss and Red color text indicating the Main Boss. *3).Enemy's health bars: Displays each of these enemies have health bars *4).Morale Rate: Display a morale which the allies and enemies affect the attack power and defensive capabilities as well as AI. Each army has a morale level. **Higher morale, an army will stronger and more aggressive AI. Lower morale, an army will weaker and less aggressive AI. The exception are the Ally/Enemy AI controlled main character eg. Alice Musou doesn't affects the morale and the AI, attack power and defensive capabilities are stay higher for too long. *5).Battle Map: Shows a position of the player character and nearby character. Red indicates the enemy, yellow indicates neutral enemy or allies, blue indicates allies and green arrow indicates the player. *6).K.O. Count: Displays a number of kills (maximum K.O. count is 9999). *7).Hit Combo Count: Appears when the players lands a successful hits. Show the number hits in the current combo (maximum hit combo is 9999 hit combo). *8).Timer Display: Shows the amount of time remaining in the stage. When hits Zero, fails the stage. Few stages have a timer remain for clearing the stage rather than failing the stage. Character Gauge *1).Character Portrait: Show an image depicting the current character. *2).Burst Gauge: The amount in this gauge affects availability of Burst Mode being currently filled. Defeating enemies and/or inflict damage both fill this gauge. *3).Character's Level and Name: Shows a current character's levels and also displays their name. *4).HP Bar: Show the amount of health remaining this stage and also with a Hit Points digi values. When this hits zero, then this character is K.Oed and unable to continue the stage (automatically fail the stage). The player's character's Hit points can be restored by using the Hit Point healing items, from HP food drops or from Skill Attacks with healing that restores lost HP. *5).MP Bar: the amount of mana casting from the character's Skill Attacks. When this MP gauge is too low, casting the costly Skill Attacks will be temporarily disabled until the character has generated enough MP again (Charging the Chargeable Skill Attack while the MP gauge is too low, only unleash a uncharged version). The MP gauge can be restored by using MP restoring item, MP food drops or let the MP gauge to regenerate slowly overtime by not casting the Skill Attacks for 5 seconds (Restore 5% MP per 2 seconds) (Charging the Chargeable Skill Attack will not regenerate the MP gauge during charging). *6).Musou Bars: Show a amount of musou gauge for Musou Attacks. Inflicting or taking damage both fills this gauge (Stacking up to 3 bars max) *7).EXP Bar: Show a amount of EXP gained. Filling up the EXP gauge by defeating any enemies, enemy officers and/or bosses. When the EXP is full, levels up the character. Clearing the stage laso gains a large amount of EXP (Max Level cap is LV 100). *8).Buffs/Debuffs: Show a character got buffed status or suffered from debuff illness or during the skill duration (Also the player can show the character's buffs and debuffs by showing through the Unit Info via Pause Menu. Category:Gameplay